


Inedible

by Mist (sc_arrow)



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Body doing things it shouldn't, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, that's like a sentence tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sc_arrow/pseuds/Mist
Summary: Remus eats things he shouldn't and Logan finds out he has feelings.(Prompt from @write-it-motherfuckers on tumblr)





	Inedible

Logan stared in disgust at the empty hall, “….I can’t believe you ate all that.”

“Yeah, I’m so full. Definitely gonna need to walk this one off! Haha!” Remus let out a haughty laugh, which sounded like a discordant note being repeated over and over and over again.

“No I mean I _literally _can’t believe you ate that. None of that should have been even remotely edible.” 

Remus raised his eyebrow, which soared off of his face and through the roof, “Anything’s edible if you try hard enough”.

He then quickly turned on his heels, sashaying away like a teenage girl, with a proud look on his face.

This left Logan with the same look he ends up having after every conversation with Remus - a mixture of bewilderment and… concern.

Why was he worried about another person when he shouldn’t be feeling anything?

And, more importantly: Why was he worried about _Remus_?


End file.
